The Thing TV (mini-)Series
Assuming that The Thing PC game plot (2002) is canon, the series continues after MacReady-Thing with the main character from the game fly out from the site in helicopter. But nothing is heard from them since. Having some recorded footages from the encounters with the Thing, U.S. Military sends (again) Special Forces with few scientists to investigate and if possible take a sample of Thing remains. This time better prepared and aware of the Thing threat, marines find frozen Thing from the fallen helicopter in events from the 2011 movie. Thing is immediately burned down, small sample is taken and secured in special phial, rest is decomposed with acid. But later, phial is gone. It seems someone of the crew is saboteur. They contact the Soviet base, find out that the Soviets have already sent the expedition to site of the spaceship and propose cooperation with Soviets, giving known data about the Thing in exchange for help in tracking disappeared helicopter (MacReady's). While in dead spaceship, one of the scientists reveal herself as the (other) Thing by crippling all other members of a party with its tentacles in one split-second moment (similar to ending of Prototype 2 video game /2012/) BUT WITHOUT ASSIMILATING THEM. Thing explains them that she (it) is sent to find and destroy other Thing who is actually deseased member of its race. Assimilation of any organism apart from their home planet(s) means degradation of their own gene pool and slow death of a unit. The deseased Thing is not just threat to the humankind but to its own race and even if it's already dying/degradating, it must be destroyed before it spread itself to the populated areas. "Good" Thing then destroys vital parts of the spaceship to prevent Thing (or anyone else) to use it again. With the "good" Thing identity now kept secret by U.S. marines, she gives them direction where to search for MacREady-Thing - few abandoned outposts, caves and other military bases. The finals: all Soviet base crew was actually the Thing. In final confrontation, the Thing joins all humanoid and animal units into one giantic tentacle-slime (similar to entity in Serpieri's comic Druuna) and tries to assimilate U.S. marines, scientists and to destroy "good" Thing. After defeating the Thing, "good" Thing takes shape of a (KIA) commander of a Soviet base, providing evac of the U.S. crew. And stays in the base... Interesting moments: Colleague scientist falls in love with she-Thing before revelation of her true identity, and after that, he is still in love, while she-Thing constantly reminds him that it is just a taken form, best for manipulation and infiltration into an military environment (extraordinary beautiful woman). "Good" Thing is resistant to flame, simply quickly changing skin density. In a spaceship, "good" Thing will reveal herself as a alien with a mission to destroy the Thing and Thing-tech. She will be attacked by flame throwers, will wait couple minutes for marines to exhaust fuel, and when some of them try to kill themselves, will cripple them with tentacles and then explain that she is not threat to them, but important ally. "Good"-"evil" Thing fight: since they cannot assimilate each other, "good" Thing can only tear apart the enemy, making it easier for marines to destroy Thing units. Constant distrust in "good" Thing after her revealing herself. No one knows for sure what is her true mission till the end; is she also a threat? Not meant to be "Aliens" rip-off. Suspense, mystery, some philosophical discussion between "good" Thing and the humans without revealing too much, and some occasional action moments in military style. I hope it sounds interesting. At least, this series wouldn't harm the original story (Thing is obviously sentient being), wouldn't be too expensive to make (North Pole environment, with military complex) and The Thing can also be easily integrated in Alien/Predator (+Engineer) universe. But that is another story... For the mini series Primal Hunt: Galactic adventures /and hunting successes/ of the Predator trio, which can do a total crossover with other logicaly connected franchises: Star Wars (Predators were in distant galaxies, long ago), Star Trek, Mass Effect/Star Control etc.